Beautiful
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: "Si la belleza tuviera un término, sería… hasta que él dice que no lo eres" ItaSasu. Por ahora sólo un oneshot.


Qué mejor manera, que empezar el año… con un fanfic. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a mis Lectores!

**Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**SINOPSIS:**

Cuando la persona que te gusta no te mira, es inevitable que tú comiences a sentirte "No Hermoso".

Edades: Sasuke (16), Itachi (22), Yugito (21)

_A mi primer otoño, por quien quise ser Hermosa_

_A mi actual desvelo de tres veranos, por ti aún quiero ser virtud de entre las virtudes._

**Beautiful**

**(Hermoso)**

**ItaSasu**

"_Si la belleza tuviera un término, sería… hasta que él dice que no lo eres"_

Sus pies sintieron el frío del mosaico. Podía oler la humedad de las paredes, estiró los brazos y entornó sus ojos. Trató de regular su respiración dispersa en el espacio, retuvo el oxígeno en sus pulmones y buscó el equilibrio perdido por la adolescencia. Y sentía intensamente, cada detalle cercano y no tan cercano, como la respiración de su mamá en la cocina que a las once de la noche preparaba el bento para Fugaku, porque su sensibilidad fue practicada incluso en el sueño, pulida en el desvelo y barnizada por el eco de una pesadilla persistente, repetitiva y acosadora.

La piel se le erizó… No supo disimular, que en su cuerpo habitaba el temor.

Eran muchos los actos oscilantes. Como el detalle de que inhalaba el aire de la boca, no de la nariz. Perdió la paz, y no estaba en armonía. Aún así, se movió con pasos imprecisos. Él sabía que todo dependía de sus próximos movimientos.

"_Es hora de la verdad" _pensó Sasuke, cuando, cerrando los párpados, la escasa paz se esfumó.

Escuchó caer de una canilla mal cerrada una gota, caló hondo el suceso e intensificó el latido de su herido corazón. Algo nervioso puso los pies en el artefacto que mediría su abstinencia de la semana. Estuvo evitándolo en esos siete días y era el momento de probarse a sí mismo.

Oyó el ruido áspero que memorizó. Despacio Sasuke entreabrió sus ojos oscuros, a medida que la agitación iba in crescendo. Durante un período interminable sufrió la espera. Bajo sus pies, la flecha roja se movía, oscilando entre cuarenta y cincuenta. La varilla iba a un lado y al otro, mortificando a Sasuke.

Se decía que lo hizo bien, se aseguró de evitar las harinas. El aceite ni figuraba en su dieta, las gaseosas eran el mal mayor… Los dulces ni podía mirarlos ¿Sería apropiadamente distinguido por el artefacto que rompía las esperanzas de las chicas obsesionadas con la imagen?

Todo el tiempo que ondeaba entre los números, como el viento que corre en todas las direcciones, previa a una tempestad de la naturaleza, y sin detenerse, el ritmo cardíaco nacía inesperadamente en su corazón, mientras esperaba. Se extendieron sus temores y germinaron nuevas dudas. La flecha infernal se detuvo en 40,3 kilos.

Sasuke suspiró, por un instante, calmado. Los kilos perdidos, eran el fruto de su segura moderación con las calorías.

"_¿No… estoy excedido?"_ La reflexión no lo convencía, e iba atada a una pregunta.

"Sin embargo, sigo siendo…"

Así como se presentó… La felicidad se disipó, aún sentía que había tanto por eliminar. La grasa estaba adherida a su carne. Era parte de él, y sufría su obesidad. Perdido en altamar, no hallaba el mar en calma que le llevara a destino, que le diera Paz.

Sasuke se tocó el vientre ¿Qué comió en el día? Medio damasco a la mañana, en el colegio tiró a la basura el almuerzo que Mikoto le preparó, y en la tarde tuvo que ir con Naruto a una tienda de ramen. Sasuke se apretó el estómago al recordar el tropiezo. Su mejor amigo le obligó a comer una porción de la sopa, Sasuke revolvió los fideos sin la intención de llevárselo a la boca, e iba a pararse de su asiento dejando la sopa tibia, pero Naruto, con su tono alterado de siempre, gritó que se le comiera rápido así se podían ir. Y Sasuke, defendió su figura, no tenía intenciones de inflarse más. Naruto entonces metió los palillos a Sasuke a la fuerza, y él debió tragarse la comida rebosante de carbohidratos.

―Te odio, Naruto ―balbuceó.

A penas llegó a casa, aprovechando que no había nadie, Sasuke se encerró en el baño. Se metió a la boca la punta del cepillo de dientes, e intentó por sí mismo expulsar el ramen. Acostumbrado al rito, devolvió en el inodoro la sopa. Luego se cepilló los dientes para disipar el olor de vómito que lo perseguía cada vez autoexpulsaba alimentos.

¿Cuándo dejó de ser la Belleza con pies? ¿O es que jamás fue aquel por el que urgieron las diosas del amor y de los infiernos? _"Sasuke es lindo"_ Decía Ino y él lo creyó cierto. _"Sasuke es el chico más bello de Japón"_ confesaba Sakura, contentando, sin saberlo, a su amado. Sasuke comenzó a tiritar, era de madrugada y él seguía en el baño y cruzó sus brazos para presionar sus hombros. Mentían, ellas mentían o estaban cegadas por un error invencible.

¿Perdió la Belleza o nunca fue bello? Esas noches que no volverían, la tranquilidad de un sueño que le fue arrebatado… No era deseado. Todas las palabras que le cubrían y que ayer le hacían creer en él mismo, fueron quitadas como un hechizo que encuentra el desencanto. No le parecían sinceras las palabras de sus admiradoras, Sasuke estaba obsesionado con la idea de que Oberón había vertido el jugo de la flor sobre Sakura e Ino, tal cual lo hizo con Titania.

¿Por qué razón la inquietud se instaló en un muchacho admirado por decenas de chicas? ¿Por qué se desvanecieron los días en que era elogiado? ¿Por qué de repente se desplomaban y se apiñaban las tardes pasadas haciendo denso el ocaso? Ni sus pocos años –juventud recién conocida- ni su exterior –que quitaba mil suspiros a las chicas-habían podido preservarlo de aquel veneno… La inseguridad emerge cuando la única opinión que te interese es desfavorable. Es sumamente doloroso. Te sientes inseguro el día que la persona que amas… te dice gordo.

**FlashBack**

Pese al incidente menor de la silla rota y la borrachera de Kakuzu, la fiesta había terminado en paz. La noche del sábado resultó ser la elegida por Kisame para montar un baile en su casaquinta. Las cartas fueron tiradas a la mesa, Kakuzu desafió a todos los que pudo a una partida de poker –dinero de por medio-. Konan sirvió bocadillos y Pasadas siete horas, Kakuzu y Hidan estaban roncando a viva voz en el sofá, cuando Kisame despidió a sus invitados desde el pórtico de su casa. Zetsu tomó las llaves del auto de Kakuzu y le dijo a Kisame que le diga a Kakuzu que en la mañana se lo devolvería. Sasori, el eternamente impaciente, ya estaba sentado en el asiento trasero y apresuró al resto a subir. Deidara pronto se sentó sobre Sasori. Pein y Konan también lo hicieron. Itachi tomó el lugar del acompañante.

Sasuke estaba buscando su celular con la ayuda de Suigetsu. Por fin lo encontraron bajo el sofá en que roncaban Kakuzu y Hidan. Con el celular en mano, Sasuke lanzó un bostezo y se despidió de Suigetsu, el hermano de Kisame. Cuando se acercó al auto, y echó un vistazo por el vidrio bajo, Tobi se estaba ahorcando con el cinturón de seguridad, Deidara dormitaba en el hombro de Sasori, Konan miraba algo incomoda al rubio durmiente y Pein le devolvió la ojeada a Sasuke. Por el contrario, a Sasori no parecía importarle en absoluto que Deidara lo usara de almohada.

Entonces, sus negros ojos se centraron en lo único que ansiaba ver. Itachi tenía clavada la vista en la calle oscura, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas separadas. Provocaba un interés tan vivo en Sasuke, el fuego corría en su interior… toda vez que lo veía.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, abrió la puerta del acompañante. Itachi estaba igual que un maniquí, quieto. Sasuke se acomodó en el regazo de él y la excusa fue que en el asiento trasero había cinco personas, era cuestión de _acomodarse_.

Zetsu arrancó el auto y comenzaron a rodar en las calles dormidas.

El olor excitante de Itachi entró a sus pulmones, enseguida el calor subió a sus mejillas. Sasuke pudo sentir la tela raspando a la tela. Su jeans sobre el pantalón de lino de Itachi, y el aliento de Itachi que dejó de ser regular… o que Sasuke no sintió. Todo iba pasando en las sombras de la noche, y el sonoro ruido del auto de Kakuzu rodando sobre el asfalto. ¿Fue Sasuke el que se recostó o fue Itachi el que se inclinó? Lo cierto era que, en un instante, la boca de Itachi rozó la oreja de Sasuke. Una pecaminosa proximidad despertó el sentimiento, Sasuke separó sus labios e Itachi iba haciendo lo propio, su respiración era pesada y no se apartó del pequeño cuerpo. Al contrario, una mano de Itachi estaba sobre la cadera Sasuke, creando más _sanas _sorpresas.

Estaban viajando a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora, y fueron apareciendo los edificios, las vidrieras y las plazas de la cuidad. En el asiento trasero Tobi roncaba, Sasori, con la mano libre, trató de tapar la nariz de Tobi… Pero cuando estaba cerca de su objetivo, Sasori se fue contra el asiento de adelante, Tobi se estrelló contra la ventanilla y las cabezas de Deidara y Pein chocaron contra la de Konan. La chica aulló… y paralelamente a los gritos de Konan, se escuchó un lamento distinto en el lugar de Itachi.

Zetsu debió tomarse varias copas con Kisame, porque… se comió una loma de burro en las calles. Él iba rápido cuando chocó contra el pavimento elevado. El resultado fueron varios golpes entre los que viajaban en el asiento trasero. Adelante, Zetsu resistió al brusco movimiento, gracias al cinturón de seguridad. Y en cuanto a los acompañantes del conductor…

―Ah―gimió Sasuke, al sentir la presión de Itachi.

Sasuke había sido elevado varios centímetros y su cabeza iba chocar contra el techo, de no ser por esos fuertes brazos -¿en qué momento sujetaron fieramente su cintura?- que le hicieron regresar a su lugar original. Hubo un par _balanceos _más, necesarios para recuperar el _equilibrio_. En medio de ese _balanceo_, Sasuke sintió como si algo estuviera creciendo debajo de su culo, y lo más sorprendente fue que Itachi refunfuñó. Pero Sasuke no pensó en ello, ya que su trasero rebotó contra su hermano mayor, y en tres saltos, sus piernas se abrieron a cada costado de Itachi, la respiración de Itachi se convirtió en el respiro nunca sentido por Sasuke, y ese aire era caliente. Demasiado juntos, casi adheridos uno al otro, así quedaron sus cuerpos. Espalda contra pecho, la cabeza de Sasuke inclinada sobre el hombro de Itachi y éste rozando el cuello de Sasuke, una ubicación que le favorecía, si Itachi quisiera saborear la carne de su hermano menor. Que le hubiera servido, si Itachi tuviera instintos vampíricos.

Ambos se quedaron como congelados, no se gritaron ni culparon a Zetsu por ser mal conductor. La boca se Itachi se fue haciendo húmeda, y Sasuke sintió un extraño goteo. Su corazón latió más rápido y dispuesto a ver a su salvador, Sasuke dobló su cuello. Y se encontró con los ojos que estuvo buscando, ansiando y amando. Había algo distinto en Itachi, inmediatamente, sin dar tiempo a Sasuke a descifrarlo, el gesto fue desviado, escondido en algún trozo de su rostro, como un gesto que no fue pintado y murió en la mente de un pintor. Se intercambiaron miradas, una expresión asomó en la boca de Itachi, pero antes de que ella se convirtiera en felicidad:

―Quítate ―dijo de repente Itachi, sus manos soltaron la cintura de su hermano menor.

Y aun sin romper el encanto… Aún deseando que no se rompiera la magia de la conexión, Sasuke emitió un débil risa.

― ¿No te trae nostalgia? ―preguntó con su voz suave, casi cómplice.

―Antes es lejano, Sasuke ―contestó Itachi ―. Hace unas horas rompiste una silla de Kisame.

Le llegó el recuerdo, a mitad de la noche, Sasuke recordó que en el living se sentó sobre una silla y ésta a los dos minutos se partió y él cayó al suelo. Era la primera vez que le pasaba y no internalizó la triste señal de una silla rota. Un mensaje que costaba aceptar.

Del otro lado de la vereda, Itachi fue claro y se lo hizo ver a Sasuke:

―Eres gordo. ―Y todo se quebró.

Estaba tentado de hacerse el desentendido. Pero la seriedad grabada en el rostro de su hermano mayor, hacía imposible no saber el significado de la observación. No había ninguna razón para repreguntar y pedir una explicación. Itachi corrió el divino velo que permitía a Sasuke verse bello.

Tanto más terrible que hace unos minutos, Itachi volvió a exigir:

―Córrete ya.

Como si Sasuke no lo hubiera captado, Itachi fue demasiado agrio. El corazón de Sasuke fue quebrándose en silencio, igual que un terremoto que destruye el corazón de una cuidad, cortando sus avenidas, separando plazas y sepultando lo que se atreviese a su paso.

Sentía que algo se hacía añicos, y ladeándose pudo ver el rostro de Zetsu, que nervioso prendía la radio. Sasori y Deidara, quietos, repentinamente observaban por la ventanilla. Del otro lado, Tobi en silencio, igual que Konan y Pein. Despreciado frente a medio mundo, ese día, Sasuke pudo apreciar la realidad… Las palabras dañaban…

"_Eres gordo"_ Se incrustó, imposible de quitarlo, en su consciencia.

Estaba desarmado.

Lastimaba.

Las palabras anulaban a la autoestima.

Palabras recitadas por la voz que actúa donde otros sentires no pueden interponerse al orgullo.

La única mirada que le interesaba en un mundo habitado por millones de ojos críticos, y la desaprobación de un par de ojos le hizo ver que no era bello.

Su belleza, como si hubiera existido alguna vez, no era perceptible por Itachi Uchiha.

**End Flashback**

¿Existe algo más peligroso que la baja autoestima? Desde ese infortunado día, Sasuke encontró los defectos que se mantenían secretos. La revelación de Itachi fue la tajadura al mundo de fantasía en que había vivido.

Ino y Sakura aclamaban por una belleza que no era más que una burda ilusión. Porque Itachi confesó lo que nadie se atrevió a decirle, que no era bello. Todo lo que recitaba Itachi era cierto, las chicas del colegio mentían al decir que era hermoso. Había sido protegido por el sin fin de cumplidos, que ni remotamente se imaginaba viviendo el otro lado de la realidad. Y ahora estaba sintiendo… Esa angustia.

Volvió a presionar su estómago, pronto las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

"_Gordo, ¿me regalas una servilleta?"_ Recordó la voz de Kurenai. Sasuke estaba en el patio, junto a Gaara, Naruto y Kiba comiendo en el recreo, y la profesora de economía se acercó a ellos. La traviesa sonrisa que tenía, fue borrada de su rostro. No sería verdad que Kurenai estuviera llamándolo "gordo". Pero Sasuke no encontró consuelo al ver el servilletero a su derecha y Kurenai que estiraba la mano. Entonces, sí, ella le hablaba a él. Derrotado Sasuke le alcanzó el papel a Kurenai.

Fue devastador que a los dos días de que Itachi juzgara la Belleza de Sasuke, Kurenai se sumara a la apreciación de su hermano mayor. Lo peor vino a cuatro días después, cuando Itachi llegó a casa cargando en el hombro a Yugito… Su novia.

Ella reía y saltaba encima de él… Itachi parecía estar a _gusto_ con su belleza, daban la impresión ser el uno para el otro.

"_Antes es lejano" _Los días en que era Sasuke quien se colgaba de la espalda de Itachi… no volverían.

Fugaku, un hombre que no se impresiona fácilmente, besó la mano de Yugito y felicitó a la chica. Mikoto también amó a la rubia… Sasuke estaba temiendo desde que la vio junto a Itachi, que llegara lo inevitable. Tuvo que pasar, Yugito se acercó a Sasuke y se presentó. Aunque le sonrió, Sasuke no pudo unirse a la alegría que despertó Yugito. Sus padres conversaron con ella hasta pasadas las doce de la noche e intentaron que se quedara a dormir, pero finalmente ella decidió irse. Sasuke vio por la ventana de su habitación la despedida entre su hermano y la chica. En el portón Itachi besó a Yugito.

Todos parecían quererla. Y cómo no amarla, si el mejor detalle de sus infinitas virtudes era que trabajaba de modelo.

Las visitas de Yugito eran frecuentes. Sasuke comenzó a hacer las cosas que nunca creyó hacer. Revisó un sueco de la novia de Itachi y descubrió que ella calzaba 38, Sasuke medía 35, tenía una victoria temporal sobre Yugito. Los pies de Sasuke aún crecían, por eso se los había vendado fuertemente, para impedir el crecimiento de la planta, no quería que sus pies fueron más grandes que los de Yugito. Tenía miedo de heredar los pies de Fugaku, su padre calzaba 43 de pies y Mikoto renegaba porque era ardua tarea el encontrar un zapato decente para su esposo.

A Sasuke le falta saber algo de Yugito, conocía su número de pies, la estatura y el talle de ropa que usaba… Pero no sabía lo esencial, eso por lo que Itachi juzgaba la belleza.

―Me preguntaba cuál sería el peso de Yugito-san ―Sasuke estaba moviendo el tenedor.

Hidan tragó un trozo de pescado y miró al niño. La comida de Mikoto era un manjar, por eso cada noche se colgaba en el auto de Itachi para comer en la casa de tan buena cocinera. Estaba comiendo con Sasuke y la madre había ido por el postre: ¡tiramisú! La boca de Hidan ya se hacía agua.

―Ella pesa 32 kilos ―aseguró Hidan no muy seguro de lo que decía, pero creía que estaba cerca de la medida de ella y le agradaba tener una respuesta para Sasuke. Era como saber algo que el niño no sabía y Hidan se sentía bien con eso.

"_¿32?"_ Sasuke bajó cinco kilos, se esforzó en eliminar la harina de su dieta y estaba tan lejos de la talla de Yugito… No creía que existiera una forma de perder peso rápidamente. Hasta que encontró la respuesta a su situación:

―Yugito come aire ―rió Hidan.

Dejar de comer. Debía olvidarse de los alimentos, Hidan dijo el secreto de la joven: Come aire.

Sasuke se quedó con la mano en el aire. Hidan terminó su plato y dijo que iba al baño, Sasuke miró el plato que Hidan dejó vacío y su plato con el pescado triturado y que no ingirió. Hidan aún no salía del baño. No supo que lo llevó a hacerlo, intercambió los platos el de Hidan y el suyo.

―Aquí viene el postre ―dijo Mikoto, poniendo dos platillos en la mesa― ¿A Hidan no le gustó mi estofado de pescado? ―preguntó Mikoto y agarró el plato junto a la mesa del invitado.

La desilusión asomó en su rostro, ella disfrutaba del apetito de Hidan y era la primera vez que Hidan no limpiaba el plato.

―Estaba guardando un lugar para el postre, mamá ―explicó Sasuke, que observó con desprecio al postre que Mikoto sirvió.

―No importa, mientras mi bebé coma ―se alegró Mikoto al tomar el plato de Sasuke sin una migaja―. Cuando terminen, ¿Me llevas los platos? Iré a preparar el bento para mañana. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

―Cualquier comida será buena ―contestó Sasuke

Mikoto tomó los dos platos y se dirigió a la cocina. Enseguida salió Hidan, como un animal hambriento rápido devoró el postre.

―Te juro, ustedes son afortunados por tener una madre tan especial… ―Hidan se tocó la barriga― ¿Te vas a comer el postre, Sasuke?

Sasuke notó el interés de Hidan, que observaba con gula el tiramisú que él ni tocó.

―Es demasiado dulce para mi salud ―se excusó Sasuke y Hidan sin vergüenza cogió el plato del niño.

Sasuke dobló sus brazos, veía en Hidan al aliado que necesitaba. Desde aquella noche, comenzó a aprovechar la visita de Hidan para, cuando la situación era adecuada, cambiar los platos, a veces Sasuke tomaba su plato sin tocar y volcaba la mitad en el de Hidan, a son de que Mikoto no sospechara. En la mañana, Sasuke fingía levantarse tarde para eludir el desayuno. También tiraba la comida en el basurero. Y cuando debía comer… lo vomitaba de inmediato. Aún por encima de estas medidas, no hallaba el modo de superarla. La novia de Itachi pesaba 32 kilos, Sasuke sentía que debía ser más flaco que ella. _"Come aire"_ No volvería probar una hamburguesa, con olerla era más que suficiente.

Día a día sucedía lo mismo, a veces Sasuke comía un trozo de tomate o dos gajos de naranja. Al mediodía, en el colegio, arrogaba el bento. Al regresar, iba directo a su habitación. Hoy no era distinto, la corbata, la camisa y el pantalón del colegio estaban tirados en el piso. Sasuke permaneció sentado en la cama, su estómago rugía y él instintivamente caminó hacia una esquina. Se quitó el bóxer y los pateó al cualquier parte. Recorrió cuidadosamente la imagen reflejada frente a sus ojos. La manía de Sasuke era desnudarse y mirarse por horas enteras ante el espejo. Con sus manos marcó su cadera, dobló sus brazos, suspiró dos veces antes de abrir un cajón del escritorio. Sacó una cinta métrica y la pasó por su cadera. Notó que tenía seis centímetros menos que la última  
vez que se midió, sin quitarse la cinta regresó al espejo. Algunos centímetros fueron reducidos, con la mano libre Sasuke estiró su vientre ¡Seguía siendo gordo!

Era el mismo escenario de cada tarde. Sasuke juzgaba duramente su masa corporal, se alegraba al sentir sus costillas y se avergonzaba de que las venas no se vieran con claridad. Entonces medía su cintura y trasero, el agua brotaba de sus ojos y se escondía bajo las mantas.

Las preguntas que perturbaban su mente eran similares ¿Por qué los alimentos causaban desgracias en su cuerpo? ¿Por qué engordaba? ¿Estaba condenado a la obesidad? ¿Iba a romper más sillas? ¿Debía disminuir su dieta a 100 calorías por día? Tenía tanto miedo de subir de peso.

En algún momento, como todo masoquista, retomaba su atención al espejo. Hoy, nuevamente, las manos de Sasuke corrieron desde su pecho hasta su ombligo. El abdomen no era tan plano como deseaba. Sus caderas estaban tan ensanchadas, ni tenía cintura… había perdido su cintura ¡Y con Razón, Itachi comentó que estaba gordo! ¡Kisame era más flaco! Hidan era alto, Deidara tenía ojos azules, la sonrisa de Konan era maravillosa. Yugito era… extraordinariamente delgada.

Yugito… He ahí el nombre de la Belleza sentada en un nombre humano, tranquilamente sinónimo de Belleza para un poeta buscador de nuevos términos que adornen un soneto. Yugito… la Belleza reducida en una palabra.

Y, definitivamente, Yugito era el retrato de la belleza.

Buscando y sin encontrar, la respuesta a su enfermedad –sobrepeso-, Sasuke se fue olvidando de su vida.

―Come, cariño ―alentó Mikoto con su sonrisa hermosa.

"_Grasa"_ pensó Sasuke mirando el tataki de carne y los porotos de soja con salsa de sésamo que le sirvió Mikoto.

―Come, cariño ―insistió ella.

No podía tragar eso. ¿Mikoto no era consciente del valor calórico de esa comida? ¿Ella quería hacer que engordara como un pollo transgénico?

―Come ―repitió.

―Sí… ―respondió a secas Sasuke.

Tomó los palillos y fue revolviendo el plato. Del otro lado de la mesa, Mikoto masticaba la comida. Sasuke estaba analizando el plato, calculaba que Mikoto le sirvió seiscientos veinticinco calorías, y sin contar el postre. ¿A qué lo estaba sometiendo? ¿Así lo ayudaba Mikoto con su problema, con superabundancia de comida?

Sasuke ahora tenía que lidiar con su madre ¿Mikoto se habrá dado cuenta de la preocupación de Sasuke? Al tiempo, Mikoto aumentó las raciones de alimentos de su hijo menor "Cariño, te ves delgado" se lamentaba, a veces, Mikoto. Era mentira… ¿Qué decía? Ella exageraba, Sasuke al verse al espejo no veía otra cosa que una bola de grasa.

Mientras Mikoto veía de reojo a su hijo, Sasuke deambulaba por los pisos del shopping, y se detenía en las vidrieras de marcas femeninas. No se animaba a entrar y preguntar por los talles, y jugaba con la mente a probarse camisas. _"No es tu talla"_ se decía desanimado e insistía en comparar su cuerpo con el de Yugito.

En ese andar errático, con la desesperación a cuestas, se preguntó ¿Quién inventó el talle único? ¿Qué quería decir talle único? Los maniquíes de los escaparates miraban a Sasuke con una pretensión estética, abigarrado por el estándar de la belleza, Sasuke encontraba constantemente defectos en su cuerpo.

Tenía que adaptarse a los cánones del estereotipo de belleza o soportar el desprecio de Itachi. No, la opción no era resignarse a la indiferencia de Itachi, sino desaparecer. Que la tierra se abriera y fuera tragado.

Fue apelando a todos los recursos, a todos los métodos para perder peso. Estudió la tabla de calorías, y era un experto en deducir calorías de alimentos preparados… Casi como si fuera un nutricionista. Algunas noches, incapaz de tranquilizarse, incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza que no estaba excedido de peso, Sasuke hacía abdominales hasta que el alba rayara el cielo.

Miraba largamente las fotos de la novia de Itachi. ¿Por qué ella era hermosa? Sasuke no se sentía lindo. Porque si Itachi decía que su novia era hermosa… Eso quería decir que Sasuke no era hermoso. Si Itachi se negaba a que Sasuke se sentara en su regazo… Era porque Sasuke era un sumo. Si Itachi permitía que Yugito se sentara en su regazo… Era porque ella era flaca.

Imaginación tentadora, ser capaz de perder diez kilos más.

En la terquedad de la perfección no escuchó a la hambruna, aún cuando el bramido de ella le mantuviera despierto. La silenciaba, la destruiría con el tiempo…

Porque ella, la novia de Itachi, era la mejor casta de la sociedad y Sasuke un paria más en el mundo.

La disparidad se manifestaba, con una comparación parcial. ¿Qué persona fue iluminada por la naturaleza? ¿Quién de los dos? ¿Yugito o Sasuke? Ni hacía falta hondar sobre una cuestión que no tenía igualación. Yugito fue esculpida con el mismo molde que Afrodita.

En el colegio escuchó a Sakura hablar acerca de un medicamente que ayudaba a reducir el peso. En la tarde pasó por una farmacia y gastó 4.500 Yenes para comprar las pastillas que ahora presionaba con sus manos.

"_Eres gordo" _Palabra a palabra se repite la tortura vivida.

"_Eres gordo…" _ El pensamiento le hizo rever su aspecto físico.

"_Soy gordo…"_ Y su conclusión… Fue que no era bello.

¿Cómo alterar el exterior? ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué otras armas debía esgrimir para abrazar la victoria, para siquiera ser una milésima de Yugito? ¿No existía una fina probabilidad de acercarse a su belleza y capturar momentáneamente la mirada de Itachi? ¿Cuánto más iba a degradarse?

Hastío le generaba su condición física. Sasuke desenroscó el frasco, ni leyó el instructivo. Él estaba seguro de tener un problema serio, por eso ingirió dos pastillas y las hizo pasar por su garganta con su propia saliva.

No tenía fuerzas para pensar, dejó a un costado el libro que estaba leyendo: Métodos para adelgazar.

"_¿Volverás a mirarme, si pierdo más kilos que tu novia, hermano mayor?"_ Una lágrima brotó y caminó por su piel hasta perderse en su cuello.

No había otra medida que tomar. El juicio de Itachi desmoronó el ego de Sasuke, fue como las nubes negras que arruinan un paseo en bote. Sasuke se consideraba el más obeso del curso y moriría de hambre… Súbitamente, sus labios fueron sacudidos por su aliento ¿su cuerpo sobrevendría al día en que la expresión de inapetencia de él desapareciera? La boca de Sasuke fue cerrada y no volvería a abrirse. Se volvería delgado o perecería en el intento. No comería ni una migaja de pan hasta que Itachi terminara diciendo _"Eres Hermoso, Sasuke"._

Y el juicio de París relegó a Enone, siglos pasados Afrodita llevó a París con Helena, porque más que la tragedia de una civilización… fue el final de Enone.

Y un día en la vida de Itachi apareció Afrodita y le susurró el nombre de lo Bello: Yugito.

"_¿Antes dejará de ser lejano?"_ Estaba como congelado, tan debilitado que ni podía hablar. Incluso una lágrima era apta para sepultarlo, y en verdad era vencido por éstas.

Sasuke quiso levantarse del suelo, pero cayó a penas estuvo de pie. Era evidente que al reducir alimentos, cada día perdía energías y él no quería aceptarlo, que despacio iba acercándose a un resultado anunciado. A causa de que Sasuke moriría bajo la búsqueda obstinada de la lejana Belleza.

_Las lágrimas que resbalan…_

_De un rostro sin belleza,_

_limpiar la fealdad quisieran…_

_Habla el estómago, y la conciencia se ha tomado vacaciones_

_No atiende al hambre, y ella espera en la puerta._

_La inconsciencia recibe al hambre_

_Atiende al revés. _

_Los alimentos que ingresan…_

_Por la boca regresan_

**¿Final del Juego?**

_[Inspirado en la canción "Beautiful" de Christina Aguilera]_

**Notas:**

**1. Anorexia:** es un trastorno de la conducta alimentaria caracterizado por una pérdida deliberada de peso, inducida o mantenida por el mismo enfermo. Identificada por el temor a aumentar de peso, la anorexia provoca una percepción equivocada en el enfermo, que se ve a sí mismo como gordo, aun cuando su peso se encuentra por debajo de lo recomendado.

¿Cómo saber si nuestro peso es adecuado? **El peso se determina por la altura**, en síntesis a mayor altura, mayor peso, a la inversa a menor altura, menor peso. Vean la tabla de valores por la web, y allí encontraran la estimación.

**2.** Les dejo algunos datos sacados del databook de shippuuden, para compararlo entre los personajes.

**Yugito:** Altura 170.2cm. Peso 50.8kg. Mantuve los datos de Yugito del databook. En el fic Hidan asegura que ella pesa 32 kilos. Si Yugito pesara 32 midiendo 170… Bueno sería una hiperanoréxica, si es que no hubiera muerto.

**Itachi:** Altura 178cm. Peso 58kg.

**Sasuke:** Altura 165cm. Peso 50kg modifiqué los datos del databook, porque me gusta jugar con los números. Sasuke es más enano, Itachi le lleva 13cm Pure Purepara-to! Nya! Uff… El peso actual de Sasuke es 38.1 Kilos y este chico cree que debe bajar a menos de 32 kilos gracias a cierto fanático inmoderado.

**Naruto: **Altura 166cm. Peso 50,9kg Decidí pasar el dato de Naruto para compararlo con el de Sasuke. Esto me hace pensar –¡Naruto me sorprende que mantengas tu figura con la cantidad de ramen que ingieres!- ¿Itachi, realmente crees que Sasuke tiene sobrepeso? ¿Tu hermano menor no pesaba 800 gramos menos que tu novia, Itachi?

¡Zetsu, tienen que quitarte la licencia de conducir! ¿Les ha pasado lo mismo que a Sasuke e Itachi con la loma de burro? En mi caso, me partieron los huesos.

Temas complicados si los hay. Chicas, con este fanfic quise reflejar uno de los problemas que aquejan a la sociedad: la anorexia. Con todas sus consecuencias: aislamiento, pérdida de peso, deterioro de la personalidad etc. Chicas, siéntanse seguras de sí mismas, sé que es difícil sentir que no encajas en un estereotipo, o que la persona que quieres no te mire (yo también hice estupideces por amor). Pero no se den por vencidas! Sé que no soy la indicada para decir estas cosas, porque también cometo mis locuras -mi médico lo sabe- que nada tienen que ver con la anorexia. Después de todo ¿olvidarse de comer no es sano, verdad? Me pasó una vez que en un examen, como siempre me dedico de lleno en los libros, no comí por dos días y me olvidé de comer al menos una galleta… El resultado fue que en el ansiado oral, a punto de cerrar con broche de oro mi presentación, mi estómago rugió… fue horrible! Trágame tierra! Lo peor vino después cuando el profesor me invitó a comer y eran las cuatro de la tarde! Imaginen mi cara.

¡Qué final! ¡Abierto…! Pero con un predecible deceso, de ser que algo no cambie. _"Eres gordo…"_ ¡Sasuke, amate y quiérete a tiempo!

"_ItaSasu es sinónimo de Amor Verdadero"_

_Oyasumi, Mata Ashita_


End file.
